My effed up high school career
by Swaggie McSwagster
Summary: When Mary wakes up late for school one morning, the last thing she expects is to run into a handsome brit. And then to find out that he was one of 12 new teachers at her school? Her life's sure to turn crazy!...if only she'd gotten the memo beforehand.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Merry Christmas, Minnie! Yo, this story is a Christmas present to the awesome Minnieluvbug12 who is, as I said, awesome. I recommend her stories to everyone! So, anyway, on with the story! Warning: this story will, without a doubt, be cliché. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Hetalia. If only I did…**

Mary groaned as her 8-year-old sister's annoyed shrieks pierced the quiet household.

"Wake up! Wake up, already!" Used to the girl's crazy antics, Mary wearily opened one eye. "Just five more minutes…"

Reclosing her eyes, she snuggled deeper into her blankets. Her nice, warm, _heavenly_ blankets.

"Nope!" Grinning, the younger girl snatched away her sister's only source of comfort in the cold, jumping on the older girl in the process.

"It's already 6:20, you had plenty of time to sleep in!" She leaned down, her auburn hair tickling the tired girl's face.

Sighing, Mary tried to push the girl away. "Gerrof me, Anna. What do you mean by it's _already_ 6:20? That's no… decent time for… a human being… to wake… up…"

Curling into a ball and trying to preserve her body warmth, Mary frowned slightly. She felt there was something important to remember, but it just kept slipping her mind.

Oh well, it couldn't have been that important… she'll know by tomorrow… "Hey Mary, it's Monday!" The older girl blinked. "M-Monday...? … SH*T!"

Suddenly awake, she rolled out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, hurriedly trying to smooth out her short brown hair.

Wiping her bangs out of her brown eyes, Mary frowned. "I'll have to get it cut soon…" Glancing over her shoulder at the clock, she froze. It read 6:49… that was a cruel juke, right? She couldn't have possibly taken_ that_ long… "Seriously?"

Grabbing a piece of toast in her mouth and throwing on a bright red pea coat, Mary dashed out the door and into the frigid November air.

She ran down the street, going as fast as she could without choking on her breakfast in the process.

Since she only lived two blocks from her private school, the girl had to walk every day. Or, in some cases, _run_ to school. The brunette had a perfect attendance record, and wasn't about to mess it up now.

She sped up, frantic as she started to stress. If she was late, her parents wouldn't give her that week's allowance, and then she wouldn't be able to buy OHSHC volume 17! What could she do?

Preoccupied with pressing matters as she was, Mary didn't see the person around the corner until they collided.

They were both knocked to the ground, and Mary couldn't help but flinch when she landed on her backside. "Oww…" Looking up at the person she'd run into, also on the ground, she noticed it was a young man, a _good looking_ young man, with messy dark blonde and bushy eyebrows.

He rubbed his side, flinching at the bruise that was certain to come later. Narrowing his emerald eyes in annoyance, the man frowned. "Watch where you're going, you git!" Mary blinked, grinning at him.

"You're British? Oh my god, I've never met a brit before! This is amazing! Anyway, I'm really, really sorry! And I didn't run into you on purpose or anything."

Getting up, Mary dusted off her standard-issue school uniform. Holding out a hand for the fallen man, she smiled, offering to help him up. Raising a busy eyebrow, he took her hand as she pulled him up.

"Of course you didn't. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you, love."

He gently kissed her hand, and Mary felt herself blush. Not only did he have a sexy British accent, but he was also a gentleman to boot! "O-oh… I'm Mary! Mary Loelle!"

She smiled and looked down, a blush adorning her cheeks. When she went to look down at her hands, her eyes flitted over her watch.

Suddenly, her blood ran cold. Eyes widening, Mary quickly picked up her schoolbag, sprinting toward the school building. Turning around to run backwards, she waved to the man.

"It was nice meeting you, Arthur!" As she ran inside, the brit watching cracked a small, almost unnoticeable smile. "What an interesting girl…"

Chuckling to himself, he started walking again, almost as if nothing had happened. The only difference was that now there was a small smile tugging at his lips.

Mary grimaced, checking her watch. "I hope I can make it…" A warning bell rang, symbolizing there was only one minute until class started. And Mary still had to go to the other side of the school.

Paling, she picked up her pace, cursing everything she could think of for not being a fast runner. She frowned, a certain green-eyed man all but forgotten.

* * *

><p>Mary sighed, pushing the slimy, toxic gloop that is more commonly referred to as school lunches around with her plastic fork.<p>

No matter how hard she tried, the girl simply couldn't get Arthur out of her head. There was nothing odd about their encounter, just two strangers who happened to bump into each other; but it felt as if there was something more to it.

Something momentous. It was as if the stars had aligned, just so they could see each other that one time! As if the two individuals came together in an act of fate, two souls destined to meet!

Or maybe she could get off of crack and actually come up with a rational idea for once. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

"Hey Mary, what are you doing? You seem all dazed for some reason." Startled, she jumped looking up into the bright blue eyes of her best friend Dawn. "It's nothing, really. I'm just a bit tired, is all…"

Smiling slightly, Mary sighed, muttering to herself "And I can't get him out of my mind…" Luckily, she said it quiet enough for no one to hear her.

Dawn, not noticing the comment, suddenly gasped and promptly facepalmed herself, long black hair splaying across her face.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Starting tomorrow, we're going to have twelve new teachers, and they're all really cute! Apparently they came today to tour the building, and tomorrow they'll start for real!"

Mary shook her head and smiled as if amused by a young child, rolling her eyes. "They're just teachers, Dawn. It happens all the time, no big deal."

She paused, trying to let what she just said sink in, and was about to start speaking again when her friend's exited squeal interrupted her.

"Look, it's them! They really are cute, aren't they! I think I like the one with the scarf and water pipe best… violence makes guys sexy…"

Mary sighed, worried for Dawn's mental health. Violence and yaoi, it was the two things she talked about most… this 'water pipe' guy won't know what hit him, and Mary couldn't help but feel bad for what the faceless stranger would soon experience.

Looking over to the group of men, Mary's breath caught. _He_ was there. Arthur Kirkland.

Eyes widening, she just stood there in surprise. When she was finally about to look away, her turned towards her; and in the briefest of seconds, their eyes met.

He smiled at her, and although it wasn't exactly the warmest of smiles, it had genuine kindness in it. Arthur nodded to her before turning away to talk to a taller guy, who looked and acted more like a student than a teacher.

With glasses over his bright blue eyes, blonde hair with a cowlick, and a brown bomber jacket with the number 50 on the back, he seemed to give off an 'all-American' vibe- albeit an annoying one, he didn't appear all that smart- and looked to be no older than 20.

Near them in the shadows was a tall Russian man smiling innocently, happily watching everyone else interact. The man had violet eyes, an adorable face, ash-blonde hair, was wearing a giant scarf, and was gripping a bloody water pipe.

Yeah, he seemed like a pretty good match for Dawn… especially because of the dangerous vibe practically emanating from him.

There was a tall, blue-eyed blonde-haired German who appeared to be strict, yelling at and barking off orders to an adorable-looking and cheerful Italian with reddish-brown hair and a random hair-curl off to the right side. His eyes seemed like they could never open.

Next to them was another Italian, practically identical to the first except his eyes were open, he had darker hair, and his curl was on the other side.

He appeared to be yelling at the German, and seemed to have a… colorful… language. It was like he was eternally PMSing.

And Mary could see why he was so annoyed, because there was an inhumanly happy Spaniard clinging to him like a stalker. It was like he was so happy, he could almost sparkle… wait, maybe he _could _sparkle…

Standing nearby was a blonde pervert (somehow, people could just tell he was a perv.) with cornflower blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair.

He was happily chatting with a slightly taller man who had a perpetual smirk and big ego. His silver-blonde hair and crimson eyes were odd, marking him as an albino, but it just added to his sex appeal.

Something about the two of them seemed to scream 'rape', so Mary decided to try and avoid them whenever possible.

A fair distance from the two of them was two Asians talking softly to eachother. It didn't seem like they talking about anything top-secret, more just that they were annoyed with everyone else and didn't want to offend them with what they were saying.

One was short, with black hair and eyes, and a calm disposition. The other was rather effeminate, with long black-brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail and was, for some reason, holding a plushy strongly reminiscent of Hello Kitty.

If Mary hadn't known they were all guys, she would have easily mistaken the latter's gender.

Looking them all over again, Mary smiled. They _were_ all cute, all twelve of them… wait, she'd only counted eleven… Frowning, she squinted and looked for the person she was missing.

Although she didn't find him, she _did_ find a floating polar bear. That's certainly something you don't see everyday…

Sighing, Mary let a small smile grace her lips. With a cast of teachers like that, tomorrow was sure to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I would like to thank all of my wonderful readers; I'm only able to do this because of you all!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is, sadly, not mine. If only… **

England sighed, fixing his tie. Why was he even here?This whole 'teacher' business was nothing more than another hair-brained idea of America's, on some farfetched claim it would help them 'connect with all the awesome dudes where I come from' or something ridiculous like that.

So what had caused everyone to agree to it? Either way, it was too late to back out now.

Pulling on a classy gray jacket, the brit headed out the door of the house that everyone- yes,_ everyone_- was staying at.

It was a large enough building that each country got their own bedroom, bathroom, and sitting room. And conveniently, it was little under a block from the new school they would be teaching at.

Brisk morning air burned his lungs, and England couldn't fight an oncoming shiver. Was it always this cold in Delaware? He couldn't help but wonder.

He sure hoped not. Rain, now that was one thing, but freezing temperatures? No thank you!

Sipping his tea in irritable silence, England continued to walk down to the corner. Upon reaching the bend, the brit cautiously peered around the corner for crazy high schoolers.

After being knocked down by the cute- as much as he hated to admit it- young girl named Mary, he decided to always be on the lookout for oncoming danger.

He didn't expect to be hit again this time though, seeing as it was still an hour and a half before students usually started coming. Still, better safe than sorry.

When he decided it was in fact safe to be on his way, England smiled. He would surely make it the whole way unharmed _this_ time around!

Confidentially stepping forward into the empty street, he started to wonder why he ever thought something could go wrong.

He was only walking to school, after all. But apparently he spoke to soon, because the thought of what could go wrong suddenly hit him. Literally. Falling onto his backside as a blur ran into him, Iggy scowled.

"You git, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Looking up with a scowl, his eyes met a pair of familiar brown ones. "I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Kirkland! This is the second time I've run into you, gee, I feel so terrible…"

Chuckling nervously, Mary helped the annoyed country to his feet. The Englishman sighed, brushing off his pants. "Please be more careful. If this happens one more bloody time, I swear…"

Shaking his head in exasperation, Arthur started walking toward the school; Mary following behind him like a lost puppy.

He glanced over his shoulder at the girl cheerfully grinning girl, getting more and more annoyed. Did she ever stop smiling? How could someone be so… so… _happy_?

"Will you stop doing that?" Mary blinked innocently, still smiling. "Doing what?"

"You know, being so… happy!" Nodding slowly and blinking confusedly, Mary tried to look like she understood what he was talking about- and failing at it.

The wind blew across England's face, ruffling his hair as he tiredly shook his head. "Never mind… it was nothing, love."

Looking again at the now sheepish girl, England smiled slightly to himself. Despite how… odd she seemed to be, the man couldn't bring himself to stay too annoyed with the girl.

As he glanced back again, Mary met his eyes, and Arthur almost blushed. _Almost._ The girl just grinned, radiating friendliness.

Less than an uneventful minute later, the two arrived at the high school. Mary ran off to her locker, England to his new classroom.

When he got there, the pessimistic man warily stepped into the empty room. Walking up to the desk, he set down his briefcase and curiously looked around. The room was fairly large, with enough desks for approximately 30-35 students.

His desk, an island-like thing, was pushed into the corner to the left side of the door; on it was a simple, albeit extremely out of date, computer. Up front was a smartboard and whiteboard with several markers. The floor was gray, the walls a yellow-beige color. All in all, the room was rather boring, but still worked.

Flopping down onto his newly acquired swivel chair, England took out a folder America had given him earlier that was supposed to explain what everyone was going to be doing.

The day before he had learned his room number, but everything else was a mystery. And since America had orchestrated the whole thing, England couldn't help but be dubious of the outcome.

Pulling out a sheet of paper from the folder, England raised an eyebrow; reading over what America had given him, and everyone else for that matter, did not take away his unease in the slightest.

If anything it made him even more nervous. Why was he even doing this? Clearing his throat softly, the country started reading out loud to himself.

"Dear dudes awesome enough to agree to do this, I hope you have fun with all this teachin' stuff.

Because you're doing this, just so ya' know, it makes you a homie of the hero! Bet all your friends are jealous, right? Course they are!

Oh yeah, I put another sheet thingie in here- sheet thingie? Thingy isn't even spelled right! No wonder we're teaching in America.

With a country like that, god knows they need all the help they can get!- that contains all your individual schedules, the classes you're each going to teach based on what I've learned-It's learnt, you git!- about you guys over the years.

Have fun, dudes! … America, that baka." Sighing exasperatedly, he took out the next sheet with a grudging disposition.

"They'd have better given me a bloody good subject to teach, or else America won't know what's coming for him… Okay, here it is.

Official name: Kirkland, Arthur. Age: 23. Classroom: 210. Schedule (uses block): 1st hour 9th Grand Honors English, 2nd hour College English, 3rd hour Mythology, 4th hour prep/ free hour, 5th hour British Literature, 6th hour 9th Grade English.

…Okay, I can deal with that. At least that git America didn't give me something like Health or Gym. Unlike those two, English is doable."

Glancing over his class lists, England blinked. As if by some twist of fate, Mary was in not one, but two of his classes.

He smiled to himself, unintentionally thinking back fondly on their previous encounters. There was really no reason for him to like her, she _had _knocked him over twice, after all; still, the blonde man couldn't hate her. He just couldn't. She was just too… cute.

Looking back down at the class list again, he sighed. Not only was she in his first hour class, but his third hour as well. And although he probably wouldn't have _guessed_ she was into mythology, it wasn't too far-fetched.

The clock ticked away, causing England to look up and frown. It was still an hour before classes started, which begged the question he kept on forgetting: What was Mary doing there so early?

If he remembered correctly, which of course he did, just the day before she was hopelessly late. "Odd…"

Deciding to think about it later, the man tiredly shook his head. Her schedule wasn't his concern; he was only there to teach, not to get interested, and inevitably caught up, in others personal lives!

England sighed and cleared his mind, wanting to get some work done. If only he had the attention span to do so.

* * *

><p>Mary sighed as she leaned against her locker, pulling out her phone with an annoyed expression on her face.<p>

_Where r u? _Texting her friend Dawn, the normally cheery girl started to deflate. The other girl had woken her up early and made her agree to meet up outside Mary's locker, but had yet to show up herself.

After a minute of waiting, Dawn finally replied. _Wut r u talking about? Im at home. _Mary rolled her eyes, sighing._ U demanded that I had 2 meet u at school, dumbo! U told ME! _

There was a brief pause. _I did? _Groaning in annoyance, Mary rolled her eyes. _U really r hopeless…_ The phone snapped shut, as Mary wearily leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

She could remember the exact words Dawn had used the previous day, claiming that their meeting was 'urgent', that she 'had to come' and that it was a 'life or death situation'. And then she just went of and _forgot_ about it!

Mary even got up an hour and a half early, just because her friend asked. Now she was sleep deprived, stuck at school, and bored out of her mind.

The only other people there were teachers, and Mary wasn't desperate enough to go and hang with one of them.

Sighing, the girl took out her writing notebook and pencil from her locker, opting to sit at one of her schools many vast windowsills (you know, the kind where there is that ledge you can sit at, and are generally shown with handsome people staring dazedly out the window?)

Trying to think of what to write about, Mary looked distantly up at the ceiling, waiting for inspiration to hit.

It's not like she could write about her life or anything like that, because it was boring and nothing interesting ever happened. Still, there had to be_ something_.

"Well, I could come up with some new characters and do a story with them when I'm done. Ohh, maybe I could make a love interest, that would be fun…"

Her pencil started moving as if on its own as Mary jotted down the first things that came to her head. Lowering her brows in concentration, Mary kept writing.

She needed to make this character realistic, to get down every last detail.

Before she knew it, the entire page had been filled up, and Mary couldn't even remember most of the stuff she's listed.

And apparently her 'character profiling' took her longer than expected, because a few rare and dutiful students had already arrived. At least she wasn't _all_ alone anymore.

When the girl was about to get up, a familiar chuckle was heard from over her shoulder.

"That's a pretty in-depth description of Mr. Kirkland, Mary. But please, do tell- how do you know he wears union jack underwear? Did you 'do something' without telling me?"

Dawn grinned, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "You're finally growing up, my friend. I'm so proud of you, I never thought this day would come!"

Sighing, Mary rolled her eyes. "I have absolutely no idea for what you could be talking about, nor have I any inclination to answer. So if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

Dawn chuckled again, looking… relieved? Did she break something again? Lose the money she borrowed? Wait, wasn't she the reason she got up early…?

As if by magic, Dawn suddenly disappeared, running down the hall as if the devil were at her heels.

"You! Get back here!" Grinding her teeth together in indignation, Mary quickly caught the blue-eyed girl.

She happily dragged Dawn back to her locker by the collar of her shirt, smiling widely. Dawn, on the other hand, was pathetically choking on her sobs, begging for her life.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Gomenasai! I'm too young to die! Too beautiful! NOOOOOOOO!"

She was lying dejectedly on the ground, looking up with terrified eyes at a now-smirking Mary.

"Heh heh… so you're the one who woke me up early… how could I forget? To get up at such an ungodly hour… I simply _must_ show my appreciation…"

Mary smiled, cracking her neck menacingly. It seemed as if she was emitting an aura of death around her. Dawn whimpered.

And why, you may ask, was she so scared? Well, you may not have known this, but Mary was rather strong. And I mean _strong_. As in, 'punching through walls is nothing' strong. And Dawn would rather _not_ go to the hospital, thank-you-very-much.

But unluckily for her, Mary wanted revenge. "P-please don't hurt me… I'm your best friend…" Mary paused, blinking down at Dawn.

"Is that so? And are 'best friends' supposed to wake each other up, depriving them of their much-needed sleep, for little to no reason? And leave their 'best friend' _all alone_? With _nothing_ to do? Silly Dawn, you really are amusing…"

Cackling evilly with a grin on her face, Mary took a step forward. Yet instead of beating the other girl up like Dawn had feared, Mary instead reverently took out a notebook, or as she liked to call it her 'little black book of horrors.' Dawn instantly relaxed. She was safe.

Book in hand, Mary closed her eyes and settled into a state of utmost concentration. An eerie red haze suddenly blanketed everything.

"I summon thee from a faraway land, pray tell we shall work hand in hand. May thou who hath brought on my ire, consumed by eternal hellfire. O' demon of thy command, come forth!"

Mary grinned, the red light that suffused their surroundings steadily glowing brighter.

When nothing else happened after a whole minute, it was Dawn's turn to grin. She believed in magic, truly she did, but the whole 'cursing' and 'demon summoning' thing seemed a bit far-fetched.

So obviously Mary's newest attempt at one was unsuccessful… right?

Suddenly, a giggle was heard from below them. "Yonda?" Slowly turning to the voice, Dawn paled.

A head was sticking out of the floor. A _head _was sticking out of the _floor_! A good-looking head, for that matter... But what did that matter? It was a _head_, for crying out loud! That is itself should be creepy… Dawn started drooling looking at it.

"Damn, is he fine…" Shaking her head, she rid herself of the thought. She liked Ivan, one of the new teachers, not some weird head thing that looked… exactly… like him… "M-Mr. Braginski?"

He turned towards her, blinking. "Da?" Dawn just stared.

Mary, meanwhile, was also in shock; it just happened to be shock of the happy variety. "It worked…? It worked! My curse _worked_! Mwahahaha!"

Laughing like a maniac, she happily skipped to her first hour class, ignoring the occasional annoyed stares she was gathering. Forget sleep loss, he day was going _great_!

Not to mention one of her favorite classes was first. She ran up the stairs, going two steps at a time, smiling as she bounded up to room 210.

Ms. Johnson, her ILA teacher, may not have been Mary's favorite person in the world, but the class she taught was amazing.

Mary couldn't hold back the grin on her face as she ran inside the room, books in hand. Without bothering to look around, she jumped into her desk, smiling goofily.

When she decided to check her watch, Mary smiled. 15 minutes early, perfect! That left just enough time to start a fanfiction! But what should she write it about?

Ouran was always a good option, but for some reason Mary didn't feel like writing about anime.

What about Romeo & Juliet? It _was_ one of her favorite stories, after all… but she already wrote one recently. Harry Potter's good, too… but extremely overused.

What about something Disney? Pirates of the Caribbean, perhaps? She really liked pirates… but it wasn't really her mood, she wanted something with some magic. So what has magic and pirates… Peter Pan! Yes, that would be perfect!

Grinning widely, she set to work. The words practically flowed from the pen, and in less then 10 minutes she'd finished the one-shot. And class hadn't even started yet.

In fact, she was the only one in the classroom; everyone else seemed to be in the hallways. "Nice story there, love. You have quite a gift for literature." Mary froze. That didn't sound like Ms. Johnson.

"H-hello? How long have you been there?" She cautiously peered over her shoulder, only to look up at Mr. Kirkland. Arthur sighed, raising an eyebrow. "The whole time, obviously. This is my classroom, after all."

Blinking, Mary frowned. "What happened to Ms. Johnson?" The blonde man shrugged, casually picking up Mary's notebook.

"She got a promotion, and therefore had to transfer schools. May I look at this?" He gestured to the book containing the fanfiction, and Mary nodded, dazed.

Mr. Kirkland was replacing Ms. Johnson? But she had two classes under her… so now she had two classes with Arthur! This was great!

After thinking about him non-stop the day before, and dutifully (albeit unintentionally) profiling him in her notebook, she could finally- wait. She profiled him _in her notebook_. As in, the same notebook he was reading from at_ that exact moment_. Well crap.

Suddenly, a gasp could be heard from across the room. "You git! How did you know I'm wearing union jack boxers?"


End file.
